cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Holy Guardians/@comment-5140470-20130228101906
Alrighty... Let's start with the grade 0s Friendship Giver, Macron is okay. Though I'm wondering why you always have this particular clone card here lol Seeking Wolf, definately not okay. It's a combination of Barcgal and Spring Breeze Messager, who would not love to exploit the +1 every turn? A misgrade? No problem, let my wolf seek out the Pellinore of Holy Guardians and pay the cost to skip grade 2, what'cha going to do about that? . A better idea for this would be: Power: 3000 (4000 for no Trigger) Effect: AUTO: Pioneer AUTO: (1) When this unit is called to R, if you have a vanguard, look at the top card of your deck, choose up to one from among them, call it to R, and put the rest to the bottom of your deck. Fairy of Life, Hyu is a Vanila Heal Trigger, you know what to do with it. If not, check below comments. Spark Fairy of Desire, Rewn reminds me of of Supreme Army Eradicator, I think it's fine other than the power should be lower. Baby Coloring Bunny = Vermillion Gatekeeper. No problem. Egg Collector, Joanon, another Vanila Trigger. Blower of the Snow, Frend = Megacolony Battler C. No problems here. Snowball Maker made me confused for a moment. I'm guessing that 1) This unit boost a unit 2) The attack hit the vanguard, move snowball into the soul. 3) Choose another unit to get Power. That said, +5k Power seems a little bit too much. I've only seen unit support cards given that ability when supporting that card. Maybe +4k Power would be better. +3k is definately no-no since Flame of Victory does that better. Angel of the White Heart, another Vanila Trigger. Tooth Deliver, Loy: Spelt wrong, I think? Should be Tooth Deliverer, Loy. And the skill seems to be a weaker version of Spring Breeze Messenger. Egg Grenader of Crush, Gogo... You know... Vanila Trigger... Dust Sider, Marceko has a pretty originaly skill that I would love to see in Angel Feather. Except I think that the vanguard should gain 2k instead of 3k, and Marceko should have a 4k base power due to it's defensive abilities. Angel of Love and Heart Ariana, hmm... Reign of Terror, Thermidor, anyone? You might want to lower the power gained by the boosted unit for that. Red Egg WarRabbit, '''a grade 0, 10k booster? With that cost... I don't really know if it should be nerfed... Not to mention it can boost a rearguard as well... *Tries to imagine what other players would do*... Change the skill to +4k. '''Freeze Slash Warrior isn't this Crimson Lion Cub, Kryph? What's with the higher power? Time Blazer has a pretty interesting skill, I'm not sure if the power is suited for it. Then again, it relies heavily on luck. Time Waker ''': Vanila Stand Trigger. '''Tooth Cleaner, Freic '''has a slightly different skill to Dust Sider, Marceko. Plus more player would use Freic than Merceko. The skill seems fine. '''Sand of Time, Fliv '''is an Amber Dragon Chain Ride, but the Grade 0s are usually 5k power. Unless you were thinking the Rivere Chain Ride '''Beautiful Bunny is a Tsukiyomi Chain Ride.